The Demon Wolf Meets The Sky Maiden
by Garyay95
Summary: Wendy Marvel just turned 17, and is feeling quite lonely, but soon her world will change in many ways and she doesn't know what to do. But will he help her along the way or just cause more pain? [Wendy Marvel, O.C.] First fanfic, I hope you like it. Suggestive themes language future lemons. Disclaimer, I only own the plot and my characters
1. Wendy Marvell

Wendy Marvel, sat by the lake watching the sun dip down as day was slowly turning to night a shy smile on her face as she recalled the events of the day earlier. It was her birthday today, she had turned 17 today. The guild had celebrated with a large party, she giggled at the the thought.

 _"Wendy, HAPPY BIRTHDAY," screamed Natsu as he burst through the guild doors._

 _Everyone was soon dancing and showering her with presents. The party lasted the whole night and well into the next day_.

Wendy giggled again, as she got up to return to Fairy Hills. She wished Charle had come with her, but she had stayed behind to take care of a surprisingly drunk Happy. But before she started to walk away, she stopped to stare at her reflection. She had changed a alot in the past 3 years.

Her shining blue hair was much longer than before, and she no longer wore it in her signature pig tails. She now kept her hair in a pony tail, that was wrapped up in a bandage several inches up, and then cascaded down her back. Standing as tall as almost all the other girls in the guild, and her chest had gotten larger as well much to her happiness as well.

Black boots reaching her knees replaced the shoes she once wore. She wore a long skirt that was cut at an angle to expose her left thigh, which she kept bandaged. Across her chest she wore bandages as well. Her upper shirt had a full sleeve, that came up into an angled shirt that left her left side open. Along the edge of the shirt were feathers that went the whole way around her shirt.

Smiling, she began to walk towards the dorms, cutting through the woods, because it was the fastest way. Walking through the woods she admired the scenery. Despite how happy she had been she still felt very lonely. Everyone was older now, and had steadily, finally begun to realise thier feelings for each other. But no one had given her a second look, not even Romeo, even though she had thought he was different. He ended up being influenced too much by his father and Gildarts.

Wendy was about half way through the forest when she smelled something strange. Two people were near by, and she could also smell blood, too much blood. Quickly she focused her magic and flew through the forest as fast as she could to the source of the smell.

She arrived quickly, and the scene before her made her sick to her stomach, and she fell to her knees.

Serveral men and woman were spread about the clearing. And blood was everywhere, splattered across faces, and trees. The ground squelched under her feet as she walked from person to person, checking for survivors. Slashes adorned every person she stopped at. Finally she arrived at a person who seemed to be breathing, slumped against a tree. As she kneeled down to him, he grabbed her wrist in an iron grip.

"You hav to run, now, he coughed, please run"

"Wha' why, what hap-happened here?" Wendy choked out.

"He can't be stopped, no one escapes, the Demon Wolf" the dying man said with his last breath

Wendy stood up, backing away, thats when she heard the scream


	2. The Demon Wolf

Unable to leave someone to be hurt, Wendy ran towards the scream. She arrived, shortly, poised for a fight. Upon entering the clearing, Wendy was once again brought to her knees, by the gruesome sight before her. Twelve more men lay dead, blood and limbs scattered about soaking the ground she walked on.

She had little hope that anyone was left alive, but she knew what she heard, so she prayed that maybe she could save someone. And thats when she found him.

A man, perhaps around her age, maybe a year older, sat with his back against a tree, staring up at the moon. As she got closer, Wendy could see that he was hurt with a spear potruding from his left shoulder and a long gash going from his right hand all the way up his arm. He wore boots, that covered half of his shin, with the bottoms of his baggy black pants tucked in them and lashed in place by pieces of bandage.

Bandages wrapped around his left arm coming out of the sleeveless vest that he wore. Around his waist he bore a white sash with a wolfshead emblem. A cloak had been tossed to the side, but had gotten snagged on whatever he wore on his back.

Wendy finally got close enough to the man to see that he was unconcious, and that he also wore a mask and hood. Slowly she pushed back the hood with a shaky delicate hand. Messy spiky white hair fell from beneath it, and she saw a small scar across the mans cheek.

 _"I have to get him back to the infirmary_ , she thought as she began to focus her magic.

In the past few years Wendy had gotten much stronger, being a very skilled combatant. But she worked hard on technique to improve her healing skills. One such technique was controlling the air around someone to have them float as if they were in a stretcher. Now with the man floating beside her, she hastily made her way back to the guild, hoping that Mira-san was still awake.

Wendy finally arrived at the guild hall pushing through the large double doors. Almost all of the members were sleeping off hangovers or just being to drunk to do anything but. Wendy scanned the room for the She-Devil and quickly found her in her usual place, wiping glasses at the bar.

"Mira-san," Wendy called out, "Mira-san I need your help"

Mira came over smiling but her smile quickly vanished once she saw the wounded man floating beside Wendy. The two women rushed to the infirmary to lay him on the bed. After removing the spear and dressing all his wounds, the two exhausted girls went back down stairs to discuss what happened.

"Well Wendy," Mira asked, "What happened, why bring him back here?"

"He was hurt very badly Mira-san"

But from what you described, he was dressed differently from all the other bodies you came across"

"Yes but-"

So that very well means he could have killed all those people"

"Bu-"

"And from the details you gave they were all vicously murdered an-"

"MIRA-SAN I COULDN'T JUST LEAVE HIM TO DIE"

Mira sat back, stunned at the younger girls outburst. She wasn't sure what to do. Many things had happened since the end of the war and the defeat of the black wizard Zeref and Acnologia. But since Erza was busy and everyone else was drunk she had no one to discuss the situation with.

 _Well what's done is done I suppose_ , she thought

"Wendy, was there anything else you learned?" Mira asked gently

"I was told to run away by a dying man, that no one is safe against the Demon Wolf"

Mira gasped and dropped the glass she was wiping down, stunning he younger woman.

 _Oh no oh no, he can't be here, he was captured, almost two years ago_

"Wendy please sit, and listen, because if this man is who I think he is then he is not safe," Mira said as she grabbed a book from the bar and begn to read.

"In a small town far west of Magnolia there lived a very gifted witch and her husband. They were very happy together and long to start a family. Soon the couple was graced with a healthy baby boy with violet eyes. But alas, the happiness was short lived. The couple was accused of black magic and chased high and low by the people of the town they once called home. Her husband was killed, right before her eyes as he begged her to run. And the witch ran with her child into the woods beneath the cold western mountains, begging for a miracle. And a miracle came in the form of a wolf. Not the wolves that grace our eyes today, but an older breed, a dire wolf, easily the size of a horse. It took the woman and her child and cared for them. Taking a liking to the boy, the Alpha wolf taught him a strong lost magic know as Wolfsbane. It was a strong destructive magic made for killing and fighting. When the boy was ten, the townspeople finally found the wolf pack and his mother. They hid him away and he watched as the murdered everyone he had come to hold dear. As he cried, the Alpha crawled her wounded body over to him and said "Inside our cave, you will find the means to avenge your family. Use what I have taught you little one." Three weeks later the town was eradicated, in less than twenty minutes a lone survivor was left to tell the magic council how a small child, raged like a demonic fire through the village. Years passed and many more people died at the hands of the boy with white hair and violet eyes, and he earned the name, The Demon Wolf of the West"


	3. Sarcasm and Art

Wendy, gasped, covering her mouth wih her hands as she tried to process this new information. Had she really just rescued a murderer? What will Master say? What should she do?

Coming back fro her initial shock, Wendy was determined to know the truth. She turned and ran quickly up the stairs to the infirmary door. Steeling herself, she walked inside. But whatever she had expected, wasn't the case. The young man was still there leeping soundly.

" _What am I doing? Do I want answers that bad that I would interrupt his rest!?"_

Wendy silently cursed herself as she let herself slide down the wall. Eyes drooping slightly she began to realize how exhausted she was. Slowly her vision faded and she fell into a deep sleep.

After about an hour the boy thought it was now safe for him to move as he sat up and stretched. Grunting as he rolled his shoulders, quickly scanning his injuries.

 _"Huh well I guess they did a good job"_

 _Wonder if I got that prick that stabbed me?_

He hung his head in shame as endless scenes of a man gloting over defeating the Demon Wolf played at lightspeed through his head. Shaking his head like a dog, he rolled his eyes at, uh himself and silently hopped from the bed. Slowly he crept across the room so as not to disturb anyone. However right as he reached the door a famaliar scent hit his nose, and his head snapped to Wendy like a hungry wolf.

Narrowing his eyes he closed the distance between them swiftly, squatting down in front of her.

 _Shes pretty cute. Guess she's the one who made sure I didn't die back there._

 _Guess I should thank her._

 _He reached out to shake her awake._

 _Ahh nah, she's sleeping! But I really wanna._

 _No I can't._

 _But maybe she'll-_

 _Nope nope nope._

 _Fuck, I'm confusing._

Shaking his head again, he slowly opened the door and walked down the stairs. Hands behind his head he strolled casually, towards the exit. But then he noticed the bar. And unfortunately he just couldn't resist the alluring smells.

He trotted toward the bar eyes lit up like a child in a candy shop. Quickly he fixed himself a steak and grabbed a mug full of whatever was closest. Since he was so engrossed and proud of the delicous meal before him he failed to notice the angry scarlet haired woman, that is until she threw him into the wall.

The man hit the wall, with immense force, that would've knocked any normal bar riding theif out cold for months, but he was far from normal.

Standing up he dusted himself off, and looked at the raging red-haired woman, smiling behind his mask.

"You, what do you think you are doing here?" The redhead demanded

"Now I know this may seem awkward, but woud you believe me if I said I was on a casual stroll?"

"No"

"How about if I said I was a-"

"No"

Other members of the guild were stirring now, as the groggily watched Erza argue with the cheeky white haired man. he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Okay, how about this, bet ya meals for a week and a place in this guild, if I can beat you in a fight?"

"And what are the terms if I win?"

"Well I'm like a fine piece of art, fabulous looking and worth billions, so you win, then you can turn me into the council"

"I accept your challenge um?" Erza slightly questioned, as she requipped her sword.

"Names Wolf, Strawberry lady, and I think you may want to take this outside, because I'm not a bitch, and I've been itchin to fight the great Titania" Wolf said with a wink.

And with that he strode out the door, the rest of the guild traiing behind, including a newly awakened Wendy.


	4. Hot Damn She Yelled

All the guild members crowded around Erza and the newcomer, named Wolf. They had went to a far clearing in the forest. Erza stood calm and proud, as she studied the man before her. He stood several feet away, slouched with his hands in his pockets, looking rather, bored. Well as bored as he could look with a mask on. Mira came up and yelled begin to signal the start of the match.

Erza rushed forward to slash at Wolf only to realize he wasn't there anymore, then she suddenly felt a strong kick to her side. She quickly pivoted and cut towards the boy again only to have him nimbly dodge her blade. Suddenly he appeared right in front of her and she swung her blade downwards, creating a crater and storm of dirt and dust.

The Fairies leaned forward in anticipation, expecting to see the be several feet in the ground. But a shocked gasp and several yells coarsed through the crowd as they saw the boy crouched on the upper side of Erza's blade staring intently at her with hard violet eyes.

He jumped away and stretched his arms out.

"Well Erza, I think we should kick it up a notch, I think the crowd was actually xpecting you to win. Pshht doesn't anyone read anymore."

Then the magic pressure drastically changed as a white flash surrounded Wolf. When the light cleared, he stood holding a large blade, easily six foot tall and two feet wide. It was jet black with red runes decorating the blade. He rested it on his shoulder. Erza requipped as well so she was using her daul katanas.

With that the real battle began. Back and forth the two mages clashed, going blow for blow. Seeming to read the others moves right before they themselves thought to do it. The crowd steadily backed away, putting up enchantments to try and contain the powerful combined magical pressure. Soon half of the forest was destroyed, and the two mages were showing the exhaustions of battle. Erza was bleeding from many wounds and kept one eye closed. Wolf had reopened the spear wound and had lost the majority of his shirt and his mask. It revealed a well muscled and scarred body, and a handsome face with pointed canines.

Erza eased her breathing and was getting ready to strike again until she heard the unexepected sound of laughter.

"Wow Erza, this is great, you are fun" Wolf laughed, holding his sides, his sword had dissapeared. "Damn, I wonder how long you'd last if I had used some of my actual magic?"

Everyone in the guild gasped, and Wendy stood at the front with her hands covering her mouth. She was thinking the same thing as everyone else. How could he have not used his full potential? Erza was thier master, with power equal to that of one of the Ten Wizard Saints. And he hadn't even been try.

Wolf looked at the shocked requip mage in front of him and his expression softened. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Erza, there are very few people in this world that could even come close to last as long as you did, usually I keep my hands in my pockets" He stated sheepishly

"But, that was a good fight, and therefore, I concede. You may take me to the magic council and claim your reward"

Erza looked up at the man, "What will they do with you?"

"Eh probably find some nifty and really annoyin way to kill me or something, I'm kind of a big problem in their opinion."

"Why?"

"Oh right where are my manners? Ladies and Gentlemen may I preset to you the one and only Demon Wolf of the West," Wolf spoke with a bow.

Gasps and whispers filled the clearing and soon shouts for the man to be taken away were heard. As the yells and screams filled the air, Wendy only had eyes for Wolf as she watched hsi face get downcast. She studied his features trying to gauge his emotions. It wasn't th thought of death, but he was lonely wasn't he.

"STOP!" Wendy screamed as loud as she could causing Gajeel and Natsu to grab thier head in thier hands.

Everyone looked at Wendy and she looked down at the ground, scared of what to say next.

Erza spoke up gently to the younger girl, "Wendy, what is it?"

"I-I d-d-on't think we shhould send him away to die"

"Wendy do you know the history of this man, how ma-"

"I DON'T CARE! I SAVED HIM AND WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM THAN WHAT'S WRITTEN!," Wendy was screaming now, but she refuesed to be cut off. Her mind was set, she would help this boy.

"Let me take responsibility for him, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything bad, but at least him stay"

Erza smiled at the girl unsure of what to do, when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She turned to see Wolf walking towards them, his sword once again in his hand, the magic pressure he was exerting dropping many close guild members to thier knees. Erza herself fell to one knee as he came to a stop right in front of Wendy. Strangely his magic didn't affect her and she stood cowering in frnt of the man.

He reached out and flipped his sword offering her the hilt. Tentively she reached out and placed her small hand around the hilt. Wolf looked up and flashed her a smile.

"Wendy, he began, no one has ever been willing to do anything like that for me before, and with Master Erza's permission and yours I would be honored to be your blade. And I swear to keep you from harm even at the cost of my own life, because these blood-stained hands and shattered soul are not worth nearly as much as your offer"

Wendy nodded once and looked at the scarlet haired mage, waiting for her approval.


	5. Just A Joke

For one of the first times in her life, Erza was at a loss for words, and unsure of what to do. Here in front of her was a known criminal, a man responsible for countless murders, the complete eradication of an entire village. Pledging his entire life to a member of her guild. But what should she say? Wendy was no longer the shy, timid girl that had came to the guild so long ago.

Erza knew that normally no circumstance would call for her to agree to this decision, but her heart said otherwise, as she scanned the crowd, searching for approval. Gray and Natsu stood poised, ready to attack, but with a hint of fear in thier eyes, something she hadn't seen many times before. Gajeel looked indifferent, but kept an eye open ready to defend his adoptive sister. Many other members looked terrified, but she sought only one man in the sea of faces; Jellal.

He was staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face, but his eyes said everything he needed to. And as soon as she saw him, she knew what to do.

"Wendy, I will agree to this, arrangement on three conditions," Erza said

"One, Wolf will have a house built in the forest near the guild, rather than stay in Fairy Hills"

"Two, under no circumstances will he accompany you on any missions without myself or another S-class mage"

"And three, Meredy will come tomorrow and provide yourself and Wolf with linking bands, so you are aware whenever he is nearby, do you both agree to these conditions?"

Wendy nodded quickly, while glancing at the man in front of her. Wolf stood up, and looked at Erza, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Of course, he said with a bow, "I already agreed to provide my services"

The members then slowly began to return to the guild, eventually leaving behind the Wolf Demon and the young Dragon Slayer alone.

"Well Wendy, it is pleasure to formally meet you, Wolf stated with another bow, "Allow me to thank you for tending to my wounds"

"You're welcome, I couldn't just leave you there," Wendy smiled

"Eh, I'd have been alright, probably."

Wolf turned to walk away towards the forest, only to turn when Wendy stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"To find a suitable place for a home"

"Well, I-uh, I thought maybe I could help you look"

Wolf smile, and continued to walk gesturing for Wendy to follow. The duo trecked deep into the woods, searching for an adequate livin area for the Wolfsbane user. Wendy and Wolf walked for awhile until Wendy decided to strike up a conversaation.

"So why decide to do what you did," Wendy asked?

"Couldn't miss an oppurtunity to be with a beautiful woman 24/7"

"Tch" Wendy scoffed and walked faster

Wolf ran to catch up, grab Wendy by the shoulder, gently turning her around.

"Wendy, I was teasing you, yes you are very beautiful but that isn't why I pledged my life to you, lets find a place to sit and I'll explain"

The two continued walking, until they arrived at a beautiful clearing. A small lake, rested underneath an over hang and was fed by a waterfall. Above, in the cliff face was a large cave. Two large willow trees were secluded in the left side of the clearing, with several rocks beneath them. Wolf led Wendy over to the willow and sat on the rocks.

And Wolf began his story.


	6. History Lessons

"Well Wendy, this is a long stoy, are you sure you wish to here it?" Wolf asked

The blunette nodded enthusiastically, as she got into a more comfortable position

"I have a tragic and bloody history written with my own hands. But I did not choose this violent life, it was forced upon me. I'm sure you've probably read or heard at least the beginings of this tale. I admit that the village that wronged my family, I destroyed it, and I killed every person in that village. But after that, I refused to raised my hand against an innocents. But as I crossed the country, I could not contain the wolf. I use a magic now as Wolfsbane magic. No human was ever taught this, aside from myself. And much like your Dragon Slaying magic, I take on the characteritics of a wolf. But a wolf without a pack is nothing more than a feral animal. So I fought, I took on jobs, but I was not proficient enough to control my magic, and many people would be harmed."

"That is why I chose to offer you my sword. I will be your beta, and follow you into any hell that you choose to send me to. You will be a worthy alpha and hopefully one day, someone that I will be able to call my friend..there is much more to this story but for now, I have at least answered your question."

Wolf finished his story with a sigh as he glanced toward the setting sun. Wendy had drifted to sleep and he knew the Titania would flail him if she was not returned safe and sound. Sighing he scooped the girl up bridal style, holding her gently against his chest.

" _Well shit, I have no idea where Fairy Hills is and it's already late_ "

Wolf trudged his way back to the guild hall, pushing the double doors open. Slowly, he made his way into the infirmary, and laid the girl on one of the beds. He sat down cross-legged beside the bed, and let sleep take him.

Wendy woke up, lifting her head from her pillow to take in her surroundings. She was in the infirmary,but she had no idea why. Gazing around the room her eyes fell on the silver haired man sitting protectively beside her bed. She felt herslef begin to smile softly.

Crawling over the bed, she leaned down to study his face, surprised at how peaceful he looked. Wendy began to let hair eyes roam aas she took in the small details of the mans body. But then she was met with the vibrant color of violet.

Wendy's face flushed crimson as she stumbled backwards falling of the bed. Rubbing her head the blunette sat up, bowed quikly and ran out of the room.

It's been two months since Wolf's interesting arrival at Fairy Tail, and so far he has followed all of the rules and most of the members seem to have taking a liking to him. Well, aside from Erza, Natsu and Gray. Erza just disagrees with Wolf and Wendy's partnership and his sarcasm and dark humor. Natsu thinks that Lucy has a thing for him and has almost become as bad as Juvia. And Gray, he just hates everything that pertains to demons.

And no matter what Wolf did to try and ease the tension, the only person who truly stuck by him was the girl who had found him in the woods. Always taking him on missions and including him in the guild activities.

Wendy sat alone as she looked toward Wolf, who was on the upper floor searching through S-class missions looking bored. She was glad that they had grow closer these past few months, but she still couldn't get the young man to open up to her. Most of his past was still a mystery to her, and she couldn't believe that he was the monster he was made out to be. And al she wanted to do was make the others see that.

And as fate decided, Wendy's hope would come at more personal pain than she had expected.


	7. Overkill?

It had been one week since the day Wolf had carried Wendy to th guild hall, as he excitedly burst through the doors. Running to the bar he quickly began to engage in conversation with the friendly bar maid.

"Mira, have you seen Wendy?" Wolf asked

"She left early this morning with Erza and Gray," Mira smiled

"Oh, okay. Thanks Mira"

Wolf suddenly felt a slight twinge of sadness as he turned away from the bar. He had wanted to show Wendy what he had done to the clearing they stumbled upon. Sighing he walked to the second floor to scan through missions. Nothing had changed to Wolf, until he glanced again. A mission was missing, one he had considered doing earlier. As realization dawned upon Wolf he rushed from the guild. It wasn't far and he was fast, but he was terrified he would be too late.

Erza heaved, crouching on one knee, a slight trickle of blood running from her mouth. Gray lay not too far from her, blood pouring out of his side. But Erza eyes were fixated on Wendy and the creatures in front of her. They were all surrounded, the creatures being powerful and having sheer numbers, quickly, overpowered the mages.

The mage controling the creatures stood at the head of them, a blade pointed toward the terrified blunette. She trembled slightly as she glared aat the man in front of her. He crouched down and cupped her face forcing her to look at him. Squeezing her face he cocked back and punched her in the jaw, holding her in place.

The man proceeded to beat her and he ripped off her bandages and shirt, exposing the womans breast. Wendy's cheeks flushed red from humiliation and rage. The man reached out to grope the girl but his scream broke through the air, as his arm sailed away in a bloody arc.

Wolf was suddenly there, his gaze fixiated on the man in front of him. Tossing Wendy his long jacket he hardened his gaze on the man before him.

"You hurt her," Wolf stated calmy, his voice cold.

"She was in my way, and no one is strong enough to stand in my way," the man said, "I am Regulus, I am more in touch with demon power than any mortal in the world!"

"So, you think you're strong huh? How about fighting an actual demon then?"

"You, you're nothing more than a mere ant beneath my-"

The man was cut off as an explosion of magical pressure brought him to his knees. Wolf walked slowly toward him, planting his sword in the ground as he did so. Grabbing the man by the throat, Wolf lifted him up by the throat.

"You're going to watch every single person in your army die, then I'm going to kill you, very very slowy." Wolf growled.

Wolf grabbed and threw his sword towards Wendy and the others, the point embedding in the ground in front of them. A large bubble, rose up to cover them. And then he spoke, and for the first time, Fairy Tail wizards witnessed the true power of the Demon Wolf of the West.

"Wolfsbane Demon Wolf Secret Art: Eclipsing Lunar Earthreal Annihilation"

The words were spoken calmy, softly, almost as how a mother would speak to a child. But the chaos that followed, was terrifying enough to make even the embodiment of fear be afraid. Darkness swept over the area, as the moon covered the sun. Then a ray of light shot down and spread out decimating everything. Dust clouded everywhere, blinding the Fairy Tail wizards, for a moment.

When the dut settled, all that lay before them was waste. The trees, buildings and all the men before them where gone, as if they never existed. Erza stared awestruck and afraid. How could one man do this? She shook from fear for the first time in years. Then a mans screams snapped her back to reality.

Wolf stood before Regulus, the latter laying mangled and bloody at his feet. Before Erza could stop him, Wolf crushed the dying man's throat. Turning Wolf strolled over to Wendy crouching down to pick her up bridal style. He held her gently, concern etched across his face. Gesturing for Erza and Gray to follow he strode away.

The group made it to the town where the client had posted the request for the job. Erza went to collect the reward, while Wolf sat with Gray and Wendy in the hotel room. Gray had fallen back into unonciousness quickly after he was brought into the room. And Wendy was very quiet, unable to voice what had happened. She still wore Wolf's jacket, hugging it tightly around herself. Erza returned shortly, ushering Wendy into her room so the two girs could get some rest.

Wolf sat alone on the rooftop of the building, sighing as he recalled the events of he day. It didn't suit well with him. Wendy was almost, no she was harmed today. Physically and mentally. And he didn't know what to do. Heaving himself up, Wolf turned to head back into the building. Before he reached the window, a famaliar scent caught his nose, casuing him to turn and follow it's trail.

Soon he found Wendy sitting by the canal that flowed trough the town. She sat ery still, gazing into the water, Wolf's jacket still wrapped around her. Carefully he sat down beside her, basking in the cool air.

"How'd you do it," Wendy spoke suddenly, "The magic you use?"

"Eh, ya know, just a little bit of something I picked up here and there," Wolf flashed a sheepish grin.

"Oh come on Wolf you can give me a better answer than that," Wendy said

"Fine, fine. I'm a little different than all of you"

Wolf inhaled deeply, shaking a bit at the thought of revealing his past, even though he knew he would have to. And he trusted this girl, she did something to him, something he couldn't place his finger on.

"Well, that hstory book y'all read is a bit off. I was 5, the townsfolk attacked killing my father, forcing my mother to take me and flee," Wolf said, holding a finger to Wendy's lips to stall her questions. She blushed slightly and nodded.

"There were creatures in the wood, Dire Wolves, demons in wolf form. And she asked them to take me, and they agreed"

"However, my mother died, she was wounded in the attack. The Alpha of the pack took me in as her own, taught me Wolfsbane Magic. A magic used by demon wolves. And she also bit me, making me a demon, hence the eyes and hair. But soon the townspeople attacked again, and again the mother I knew was taken from me. So I decimated the town. And I left, doing jobs, adopting the name The Demon Wolf of the West"

Wendy was silent as Wolf finished his story, still staring into the water. Wolf sat very still, afraid that he had madae the young woman fear him. Sighing, he got up to move, but a small gentle hand suddenly found his. Wendy looked towards him with a smile, one that he had grown to love.

"I don't care, about what you are," Wendy smiled "You're my friend and I trust you"

"I'm glad you do, I really am"

"But I have a favor," Wendy fidgeted, "I want to be stronger, like you"

Wolf was silent for a few moments. His magic was old, much older than the dragon-slaying magic the blunette used. Still, it had some similiar properties. But he wasn't sure what he could teach her. Then again, magic wasn't always what kept you alive.

"Well, I'm afriad I can't help," Wolf looked toward the ground

Wendy began to look downcast as she stuttered numerous apologies. And once again Wolf place a finger over her lips.

"With magic," Wolf flashed a smile, "But does the guild have a forge?"

"Y-yes?," Wendy questioned

"Good," Wolf heaved the girl up causing her to shriek, "We'll start as soon as we get back"


	8. Katana's Um?

Wolf sat at the bar, sipping at the drink he had been given. He had been called into the guild by the master. Grudgingly he agreed, even though he had promised to help Wendy today. But when he explained, she just smiled and said it was fine. Charle needed her for something anyways. Mulling over his thoughts, the wolf-demon looked up when Erza approached.

Beckoning for him to follow she strode upstairs to her office. Wolf followed suit closing the door behind him.

"We need to talk, about what you did to that man.", Erza began her voice icy calm

"What about it?"

"We do not kill"

"I do, pretty simple, not much to it"

"I can't let this go, as a member of this guild you cannot kill!"

"But I'm not a member am I? Not truly. You look at me with fear and disgust. Natsu has some crazy fantasy that I'm after Lucy, and Gray looks at me as nothing more than a demon. I belong to Wendy. I am her Beta, her sword. I will follow her into the depths of hell, if you want me to leave then tell her. Tell her to make me leave and you'll never see me again."

"That isn't what I said! But you killed a man in cold blood!"

"I've killed hundreds of men. Women, children. My life has been led in a storm of blood and death. But that man deserved far worse and he's lucky that is all I did to him."

"Why are you like this? Can't you show the smallest amount of compassion?"

"Do demons feel fear Erza? I know I had never felt it, not until recently. I've been through many things, many hardships and many battles. But not until that day, did I feel any fear. I am a bad person, an angry wolf with a bloodlust, but tell me, where would you rather me be? With you or against you? And I did show compasion, compassion to the woman who saved me from dying in the woods."

"We don't kill Wolf, please just remember that."

"And you remember that when the time comes, I'll bloody my hands so no one here has to bear that burden. Have a lovely day Miss Scarlet" Wolf flourished a bow and srode from the room, to find the forge tht Wendy spoke of.

Heading through the main hall of the guild, Wolf was intercepted by the she-demon of Fairy Tail. Sighing as she blocked his path, he opened his arms causing her to look at him baffled.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was almost positive you wanted a hug," Wolf began

"No, I want to hear more about you, and your powers," Mira said

"Ohhh can I consult my agent first, you've got me all nervous."

"Cut the shit, I want to know how dangerous you are."

"Oh I'm harmless as a butterfly, barista, I just look like I'm a badass."

Mira stormed awy fuming at the sarcasm of the other demon. Chuckling to himself Wolf strode out of the guild and around to the back. Finding the forge, Wolf almost squealed like a little girl. It was a magnificient structure, with several places to craft weapons, and hundreds of different materials. Not wanting to start without Wendy, Wolf shrugged off his shirt and summoned his sword.

Soon after Wolf was in the clearing, gliding around as if he were moves fast and graceful, every movment precise and timed. Not long after there was a crowd around the demon-wolf. Mira, Lucy, Juvia, Kinana, Lisanna, Erza, Evergreen, Levy and some of the newer girls stood around fawning over the wolf. Except for except for Erza of course, she was more interested in the sword he so expertly used. The blade was an easy 5 feet long, and the hilt 2. One side was honed to a sharp edge, menacing in all it's glory. But no sun reflected off the blade, for it was all black, as black as pitch.

Eventually Wolf noticed the crowd off women watching him. Placing the blade in the ground with a resounding thud, Wolf gestured at Erza, "Care to join me for a little practice? It'll be fun." Erza nodded as she stepped forward, using her regular sword. Wolf changed his posture, resting the back of his blade across his shoulders, deepening his stance. Erza was the first to move striking fast and hard. Wolf countered and the two began to dance. Blades flashing forward and back.

Wendy strolled through the clearing, wondering why almost all the girls in the guild were gathered. Pushing through the crowd she found out why. Wolf stood there in almost all his glory, bare chested for the world to see. And to Wendy it was a sight. He had nice tanned skin, marred with many scars. His muscles bulged and flexed as he moved, showing off his biceps and toned Erza's blade with his free hand, Wolf paused to scent the air. Turning towards Wendy he smiled, almost causing the girl to faint.

"Hey Wendy, what took you so long?" Wolf cocked his head to the side as he strode away from Erza.

"I-I um w-want I thought I-" the smal girl choked out blushing furiously

"Oh hey is that my jacket?"

"YesIwantedtoreturnittoyou!"

"Hahaha Wendy I have no idea what you just said."

"I said I wanted to return it to you, I've had it for a few days now"

"Nah, you can keep, makes you look ah, it looks better on you than me."

Wendy smiled as she thanked the man, hugging the jacket to her chest. "Now c'mon," the wolf-demon said grabbing the girl's hand, "Let's go play with fire, you need a katana!"

"Um katanas?" Wendy asked as she was pulled away.


	9. From Violet to Yellow

Wolf and Wendy were sitting in the clearing with almost the whole guild, aside from Gildarts, waiting for the forge fires to heat up more. Almost everyone was talking and laughing when suddenly Wolf shot bolt upright. Sniffing the air he launched himself towards Wendy. Out of no where an explosion appeared right where the young girl had been. When the dust cleared, the guild was face to face with a man and a woman whom they had never seen before.

The man was tall and built similiarly to Laxus. His hair was long, tied up with a bandage similiar to a ponytail. It was a deep red in color, as were his eyes. A sash tied at the side held up long, old style pants, almost like hakumas. He wore no shoes and the only thing covering his chest was another sash, this one white unlike the black pants and sash. It went from his right shoulder to his left hip. In his hand he held a demonic looking scythe that was a chilling white color, the curving blade serrated and almost four feet in length and two in width. The full weapon gae him a range of about seven and a half feet.

The woman was dressed very, eh imodestly. She wore no shoes, and simple spandex type under wear to cover her lower lady parts. Her silver her covered one eye, and was shaved on the left side. A thin wire held what appeared to be skulls over her breast, leaving a very visile amount of cleavage. But the most shocking thing about her were the wings that potruded from her back, being hite and feathered, making her look like a very naughty angel.

"Wolf," the man sighed, "Can we get this over with please.

Wolf stood up flashing a grin and rubbing his head sheepishly, "Aw man really? Can we just rock paper scizzors for it?"

The woman winked at the demon wolf, "Aww c'mon baby don't ya wanna play with me?"

Wendy visibly fumed as the sultry woman sauntered up to Wolf, walking her fingers up his bare chest.

"Yo Ketz what're you even doin' here man? I haven't done anything that bad in forever."

"Wolf, you detroyed a town, and the body count you massed is 2,374." The man called Ketz spoke in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Listen the town was like 9ish years ago, and uhm its er 3,083 now. Oh shit 84 my bad. I forgot about eh-"

"Wolf just, ugh you kno what fuck it. You coming peacefully or nah?"

"Nah bro. I need a work out anyway, but uh, they're gonna wanna watch," Wolf laughed gestruing at the members of Fairy Tail

Kets shrugged, snapping his fingers, and the whole guild found themselves in a secluded area almost thirty miles from Magnolia. Wolf stretched, before grabbing his sword and adressing Kets, "Yo Ketz let's make this a weapons only deal cool?" The demon wolf held up his fist. The red haired man bumped their fists together smiling.

"You cool with that Saadara?" Wolf glanced at the female newcomer

"Oh you know how badly I love to play Wolfie" the woman practically gushed.

Wolf winked, before flying at Ketz with inhuman speed. Metal clashed on metal as the two met in an onslaught of blows. Each exchange faster and stronger the previous, almost impossible to follow. Wendy watched with rapt attention, worried for her friend. Well perhaps a little more than that, considering her rage at Saadara's comment. Wolf moved like feral beast, landing blows with his great sword and his claws? Wendy gasped as she noticed this change in the man. His hair had grown a little, becoming more untamed. Both his canines and nails had sharped profusely, his canines becoming almost fang like. But what shocked Wendy the most were that his eyes changed from violet to yellow, a striking gold, lik a wolf.

Pivoting in a complex movement, the man named Ketz caught Wolf's great blade in his scyhte, pinning both weapons to the ground. Saadara made her move then. Rushing forward, she stabbed her hand straight threw Wolf's abdomen. Ketz then spun, shoving the other man back.

"Tsk tsk, Wolf, you won't beat us like that." Ketz scolded

"Mhmm mhm, c'mon Wolfie come out and play with me," Saadar giggled

Glancing at Wendy unconciously, Wolf shook his head. Saadara pouted, and wagged a finger at the white haired man. Ketz began his onslaught again. Wolf zoned out everything, besides the movements he needed to make. The scent of his enemies, the sounds of thier heart beats. But then he heard a scream. Saadara had thrown Wendy across the clearing and was racing toward her. Wolf reacted the only way he knew how. Twisting he threw his large sword, leaving himself open to Ketz' attack. The scythe slashed down, cutting beside Wolf's left eye, and halfway through his collar bone. Screaming in rage, Wolf punched Ketz in the gut, driving him backwards into a tree with aa sickening crunch. Turning he saw Saadar clutching her side, walking slowly towards Wendy. The blunette cowered as the other woman got closer and closer.

Then Saadar was hit from the side by Wolf. Crashing into her he began to beat her mercilessly wth his one good arm. Biting down into her shoulder, Wolf reached back and tore off a wing, casting it to the side, as blood sprayed from the wound. Saadar, screaming in rage, plunged her hand deep into Wolf's bad shoulder. Blood sprayed from the wound and poured down his chest and side. But no pain or scream escaped his lips. Instead, he smiled and growled.

 **"Alpha Demon Wolf Secret Art: Pack Banishment Lunar Punishment"**

Saadar visibly blaunched as she began to beg and plead. Tears began to escape from her eyes, as she sobbed, too shocked to move. Wolf had placed his hand in her chest, right between her breast. But his hand looked like that of a ghost. As he pulled his hand free, out came a shimmering blue body. It was Saadar. Closing his fist, the soul screamed and dissapated into millions of tiny shiny pieces. A small chuckle escaped from Wolf, as he collapsed on the ground.

Ketz stood up, walking over to Wolf and the body of Saadar. Turning his eyes scanned over Erza who was now helping Wendy. Pointing at her he spoke, "You, who is the master of this place?"

"I am," Erza spoke confidently

"Does any one here lay claim to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Demons can choose a master persay, someone they would give their soul for. They will listen to every command that person gives them. Not matter how far Hell's Lust takes them, they will always return if commanded. Does he hold one here such as this?"

"That would be Wendy."

"Very well, I can allow him to stay. I am Reketzu. I am what's know as a Demon's Law. We are sent forth to retrieve rogue demons. Saadar is-was one as well. We are consider the strongest among our people. Wendy I hope you understand the power that you hold in your hands."

Wendy nodded vigorously, resisting the urge to run to her fallen companion. Reketzu smiled, and placed a gentle hand on her head before he spoke.

"I can see your want to go to him. It appears he is in very good hands. Wolf is my friend, we have been through many battles together, and he has saved me from the Resurface many times. But Wolf is not immortal, he can die. And the nature of his demon-he will fight until he can no longer move. As you saw, he resorts to brutal means, if it means his enemy will die. Be wary of this little one. The Originals will only stay at bay if you can keep his leash strong. Other demons will come. Such is their right in accordance to the Law."

"What do you mean? Why?" Wendy frantically questioned.

"Wolf is well know throughout both worlds. He was once a Demon's Lawas well. On par with me perhaps and many demons did he send through the Resurface."

"What is that, the Resurface?" Erza broke in her curiousity getting the better of her.

"Demons usually cannot die, unless killed by a slayer or Wolf's soul purge. But he is special he was man before demon."

"Soul purge, is that what h did to Saadar?" Wendy shuttered

"No, Saadar was sent to the resurface," Ketz smiled, "She and Wolf care strongly about each other. He saved her,a long time ago. She loves him. They 'play' together as she puts it,or used to all the time. That was before he left. Despite how far the Hell's Lust takes him, he would not kill her. But he got his point across, which was his aim."

"Wait, he did all that for a point!? What could he possibly want to prove?" Yelled Gray.

"To not, even remotely think, about harming you." Ketz said gesturing at Wendy.

And with that, he made a bow and vanished, as did Saadar's body. Wendy rushed towards Wolf only to find him sitting in an upright position. Head in his hands, Wolf really looked worse for wear. Deep cuts marred his torso, the worst being his shoulder and abdomen. The cut beside his eye was long and deep as well. Wendy quickly began to heal the man. Silent tears poured from her eyes as she poured magic into her hands. But then a large warm hand cupped her face, a hand wiping away her tears.

Wolf was smiling up at her the cocky grin she'd grown to love. "Wendy, I-I ah fuck I'm sore. But I'll be fine save your energy. I just want to go home and rest"

Tiny arms wrapped around his torso as Wendy crushed him in a hug, resting her head against his just. She nodded vigorously, saying she would help him. The white haired man unsteadily rose, the blunette still clutching his side. And together the two walked toward his him in the wilderness.


	10. Fluttering Heart of a Dragon

Wolf and Wendy made it to Wolf's house, which left Wendy in awe. It was the clearing that he had told her his story. The house was in the cave that was in the cliff face beside the water fall, with a deck over the lake. The stones below the wter fall had been flattened into circles for meditation, and underneath the willow was a pavilion and fire ring. Wolf led Wendy up the stairs and into the main room. Leaning his sword against the wall, Wolf disappeared into another room.

Emerging a few minutes later he tossed some clothes toward her, "Here, you're covered in about as much of my blood as I am. Shower's down the hall and to the right"

As Wendy went to go take a shower, Wolf went to his room and showere in his personal shower. Drying off he threw on some loose fitting gi pants and a top. Finding Wendy in the main room, he splayed himself on the couch beside her, one leg thrown over the back. Wendy smiled at him, reaching up to run her hand along the cut on his face.

"You got this because of me.." Wendy voiced her head down.

"Well I'd not prefer to mar my pretty face for anyone else. Besides, I was too handsome for my own good anyway." Wolf said

Wendy chuckled nervously, "So um Ketz he said um t-that you and Saadar..loved each other?"

"Oh did he now? Man's a better brother than the one I have. Saadar loves me yes. But to me she's like a baby sister. Alwys getting into trouble, me always having to save her ass. Those two, me and them go way back. Saadar would actually guard me while I was in the Time Stages. Specially after I got Acheronte." Wolf explained gesturing to his sword.

"So Ketz referred to me as, as a claim?"

"Well there's couple different things tht could mean to you, depending on our relationship i suppose. Claim means that I have sworn myself to you, as your protector and friend. My life is yours to do with what you please. If he had said Shakani it would mean you are the whip holder basically and I am your slave. And then if he would have said my life blood, he'd have meant you were my heart. Uhhh spouse I guess in human terms. Th relationships are always subject to change. I've seen some weird shit happen."

"Oh o-okay." Wendy chirped blushing red.

Wolf groaned as he moved and Wendy scolded him, pushing him back onto the couch. Fetching medical supplies, she began to sew shut his wound and bandage it. Her small fingers working carefully over his wounds. As she worked, she continued to talk, "So what'r the time stages?"

"When a demon is like me or is a Demon's Law. We are um put to sleep I guess, for certain amounts of time so we are around for awhile."

"How long have you been around?"

"Oh five or six hundred years. Give or take."

"What? I thought you were 18!?"

"I am, I only age out of the Time Stages."

"Oh okay, and Acheronte?"

"It's my sword..I was very lucky to get it."

"S-so i-i-f someo-n-ne was your h-heart, would you already have a bond with them?"

"Not neecessarily. Many demons are lustful creatures. Some, much like Saadar, will not do anything with anyone but the person they love."

"So you and her um?"

"No,I've done nothing with anyone. Well Saadar kissed me once, but it was very unexpected and also to keep her father from killing me."

"Oh okay" Wendy said as she finished fixing the man's wounds. The young dragon slayer's heart was beating out of her chest. And she had no idea why. No one had ever made her feel this way before. And she was at a loss with what to do.

Wendy stood up, "Well I better be getting home now."

"You can stay if ya like, we start training tomorrow anyways," Wolf said nonchalantly.

Wendy blushed deeply, "Um, I, Charle, maybe, I, where."

"You can crash in my bed, I'll take the couch. I'm sure Charle won't mind consider right now I'm a patient."

"I feel bad taking your bed from you. Y-you can s-s-t-ill sleep there, we'll just stay on different sides."

Wolf shrugged, and led Wendy back to where his room was. Laying down on his left side, the man was asleep almost instantly. Wendy hesitantly crawled into bed beside him, keeping her back to him.

"Oh my gosh what am I doing! He's so close. Charle would kill me if she found out."

Those were Wendy's last thoughts as she drifted to sleep. The blunette woke up the next morning, groggily veiwing her suroundings. Then she remembered. She had stayed with Wolf last night. Blushing deeply the blunette glanced around frantically. The wolf demon was sleeping peacefully, his arm wrapped around her waste, pulling her small body into his. Sighing she turned a little and laid her head down on his chest. Breathing in his scent of musk and pine, she smiled to herself.

"I could get used to this. Maybe I should ask Mira or Lucy for advice."

The two stayed in bed almost the whole day. Wolf sleeping peacefully, recovring from his wounds. And Wendy occasionally waking up to look at her 'claim' as he put it. She really liked the idea of him being hers. But the thought of her beaing his heart, well, that made the little dragon's heart flutter with joy.


	11. Wendy's Decision

Wolf and Wendy trained most of the day. Wolf showing her how to better maintain focus and control of her magical energy. The two sat for hours meditating underneath the waterfall. Then he worked on her hand to hand combat. Showing her complicated throws and moves so she could take out larger enemies.

The two strolled into the guild, later that day only to be assaulted by questions. The first was surprisingly Lissana, who bounced straight up yo Wolf.

"Hey Wolf, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Fairy Ball with me?" She asked sweetly much to Wendy's dismay

"You know, I'm not much of a dancer, and I've already got a date." Wolf replied mischieviously

Lissana sulked away and headed back to the bar. Wolf looked around for Wendy who had slipped away at the start of the conversation. Wendy was sitting at one of the corner tables, looking rather down cast. She had heard what the wolf demon had said to Lissana and it had upset her greatly. The blunette figured he wouldn't have any romantic feelings for her, but it couldn't hurt to try right? If only she had been more open and less shy maybe this wouldn't have happened. She heard a noise and looked up as Mira sat down.

"What's the matter Wendy?" Mira asked

"I, I'm not sure Mira." Wendy mumbled

"Well let's try and find out what."

"I keep getting these feelings around Wolf, my heart nearly beats out of my chest, I get mad when other girls talk to him.."

"Aww Wendy that's adorable!"

"But he has a date for the Fairy Ball! I was hoping he would go with me, if I could muster up the courage to ask him."

"Wendy, you and your demon haven't been in the guild all day. The Ball was just announced about an hour ago. He couldn't possibly have a date."

"But Lissana-"

"Lissana just wants to see what Wolf has to offer down below. Her and Lucy have been talking about it ever since he had that fight with Erza."

Wendy blushed furiously as she tried to speak, "Wha-wh-Lucy?

"Mhmm, I think you should ask him Wendy, he is yours anyway isn't he?"

Wendy nodded not entirely hearing the she-demon's words. The blunette got up and started walking, walking straight into a wall. Or at least what she thought was a wall. She gasped, falling backwards as two strong arms wrapped around her small body, gently lifting her up. Wendy looked uo into the gentle gaze of violet eyes. Setting her down, she was met with a wolfish grin.

Throwing his arms behind his head Wolf spoke, "Yo Wendy, you know how to dance?"

"Dance? Um I guess?" Wendy answered confused

"Well then, I think we should go to the ball, I'll even dress nice, just for you."

Wendy blushed furiously, stuttering to answer, but Wolf was already walking away. Waving his hand, he pushed open the guild door, and strode away. The confused blunette was completely unsure of what to do. She needed help to go dress shopping! And Charle was away with Happy. Lucy was a no go since she apparently wanted to fuck Wolf. That left Erza and Mira. Wendy gulped at the though of asking Erza. So she ran quickly over to the barmaid.

"Um Mira, IneedyourhelptogodressshoppingbecauseIreallywanttoimpressWolf!" Wendy rushed out a blush covering her face.

Mira stopped wiping her glass, "What Wendy? I have no idea what you said."

"I was wondering if you could help me dress shop because I really want to impress Wolf."

"OH MY GOSH YES! So you asked him then!?"

"No he uh, he asked me. Kind of? But it was also sort of like telling me we were going."

"Mhmm mhmm. Well then, we are going to make sure he doesn't know what hit him."

"Mira, when is the ball anyways?"

"Oh in two days! So Let's get going!"

The white haired mage drug Wendy from the guild hallin and to the bustling streets of Magnolia. Meanwhile Wolf was doing his utmost best to lose an ever-persistant pair of female mages. Lucy and Lissana had been following him the moment he left the guild nose may not be as good as Wendy's or any other dragon slayers, but it was damn close. Finally annoyed by the two, he stopped.

 _"Saadar I'm really really really sorry that I sorta ripped your soul out of your body. But I could really use some help right now_."

Lucy was the first to walk up to Wolf, "Hey Wolfie, what're you up to?"

"Tch. Don't call me that. You haven't earned that right and you never will." Wolf answered annoyed at the woman trying to seduce him.

"But that horrible woman called you that!" Lissana said shocked

"Listen very carefully," Wolf began his voice cold, "That 'horrible' woman as you say it is my best friend. We've been through many things together, and I doubt she woud like it if she knew you were-"

"If she knew that you had innapropriate ideas spinning in that pretty little head of yours about her Wolfie." Said a voice behind them.

Spinning around the two girls were greeted with the sight of a very very pissed off Saadar. She was wearing extremely short shorts, a red half shirt, and a black leather jacket. To top it off she had on simple black boots. Walking forward she grabbed Lucy and Lissana and began to whisper in thier ear. Both girls visibly palled, and ran away. Flashing a smile at Wolf, Saadar gestured with her hand for him to follow.

"So, I hear you're taking the small blue haired girl to this ball." Saadar began

"Jealous sweetheart?" Wolf teased.

"No Wolfie, I just don't want you to get hurt, you'd be much better off with me."

"Saadar, you're my best friend and I love you, but-"

"I know Wolfie, I know. I don't want to watch you die.."

"Saadar I'll always love you, and you know if I could make this work, but I don't want to put you through any of that.."

"I know Wolfie, besides my dad hates you, but you could do something for me?"

"Sure, what's up?"

Saadar leaned forward, whispering in the wolf demons ear. After she finished the man blushed deeply. Stuttering he tried to answer but the demon just shushed him with a kiss.

"Think about it okay Wolfie? It'd be a first for both of us. And there's no one I'd rather share that with." Saadar winked as she walked away.

Wolf was conflicted, because he loved Shaadar, ever since he had met her as a child. They had been through almost everything together. And there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her. But he still cared for Wendy, but he didn't know how she felt. But he knew he didn't want to hurt her, at all. Running, he caught up to Shaadar and agreed to what she said as long as she talked to Wendy first. Laughing the girl agreed, telling hm that he needed a tux.

Mirajane and Wendy had finally finished dress shopping, finding what the two girls thought was the perfect dress. The two made it back to the guild sometime in the evening. Wendy looked around searching for what Mira called "her demon". Eventaully she saw him sitting with that demon woman that had fought him before. Seeing her the demoness beckoned her over to the up slowly, Wendy greeted Wolf.

"Wendy, Saadar here wants to talk to you about uh lady things." Wolf said getting up to walk to the bar.

Saadar moved so Wendy could sit, "Wendy, I have a request to ask of you. And I doubt you're going to like it considering your feelings for Wolf."

"Wha-I, I-I h-h-ave n-no id-e-ea wh-hat y-you m-mean," Wendy choked out.

"Please Wendy, anyone with a brain could see you're smitten by him. Unfortunately he is lacking in the area of a brain. Well, we might as well get this over with. I love Wolf, you love Wolf. And he loves both of us. He refuses to acknowledge either of us because he doen't want to hurt anyone. I can't make Wolf happy. I'm going to live far longer than he is."

"What does any of this have to do with this favor or request?"

"Well, um, I'd like to have Wolf as my general."

"Oh well I don't see a problem with that."

"There's a catch. General's and the demon hiearchy they serve make a bond with each other. And the way the bond is formed is throu-"

Wendy held up her hand to stop the other woman, "Wolf can do whatever he likes. It won't make me think any less of him. Especially since I don't know the details. He has helped me through a lot, and I can't tell him not to help a friend."

Saadar smiled, "Wendy you are a sky dragon slayer correct? Well when Wolf is done training you, come visit me. There is a lot I could teach you."

The older woman stood up and walked away. Stopping beside Wolf she leaned down and spoke in his ear. Saadar left the guild, and Wolf walked over to Wendy. She smiled at him, wrapping her small arms around him in a hug.

"You don't have to explain. I understand."

"Even after I could explain after all is said and done. This all takes place on Saadar's father's plane of Hell. I can only remember details if I go to her plane."

"You two have a strong bond, don't you?" Wendy mumbled as she looked down.

"Wendy, I don't know what you're worried about," Wolf cupped her chin, "But don't, okay?"

The blunette nodded, thinking about what Mira said earlier.

 _"She had called him my demon. And I'll make sure that after all this happens, he knows it. And no one else will be able to touch him again."_

Wolf bid Wendy goodnight, and told her when he would pick her up for the ball. Casually strolling out of the guild, the man began his walk home. Smiling to herself Wendy headed home as well, thankful that this day was finally over. Wolf arrived at his home about a half an hour after he left the guild. Walking into the clearing, he was surprised to see Saadar standing there, in her normal demon attire.

"Let's go Wolfie, we're doing this on my plane instead." She stated opening a door to her personal hell.

Wolf complied, taking the she-demons hand and together they stepped through the portal.


	12. Blood And Love, Arise My General

Wolf, as always, was at a loss for words when he entered Saadar's plane. It was a beautiful forest, similiar to the one where he was raised. A large tree in the centered is what she used for a castle. The door they used took them directly to her personal chambers, and there her current general was waiting. He was a hulking form of a man. Red skinned with close cropped hair, he had two large curving horns potruding from his head. Wearing nothing but a simple pair of trousers, the man's body was marred with scarring. Grunting at the arrival of the two, he eyed Wolf before bowing to Saadar.

"My lady I beg you to reconsider and just perform the bond with me." The man said

"NO! No Arcadius. I've told you numerous times I refuse. You two will begin the trial. Wolf, survive." Saadar said causing Wolf to look up.

"Wait wha-" Wolf began before Arcadius punched him in the jaw. Rubing his jaw, Wolf looked at the larger man. The red demon rushed Wolf punching him mercilessly. Wolf blocked as many punches as he could, but it was still not enough. Coughing up blood, Wolf hunched over as a blow connected with his stomach. Grinning Arcadius launched a blow towards Wolf's voice. An ear shattering sound whistled hrough the air as the floor beneath Wolf broke. The red demon was met with a feral grin as Wolf held he man's fist in his hand.

Moving fast, Wolf pulled the other man forward, snapping his arm in the process. Shocked Arcadius staggered back, surprised by the Wolf Demon's strength. But he realized too late, that he had made a grave mistake. Wolf was upon him in mere seconds, tearing at the other man's body. As Wolf stepped back from the other demon, Saadar gasped. What was once Arcadius, the strongest demon in her father's army was now a bloody mass of flesh and bone.

Saadar walked up to Wolf, placing a gentle hand on his chest. Glancing down at her, he smiled weakly. Running her hand up too his cheek, she began to kiss him. It was gentle at first, questioning, as if she was unsure of whether or not to continue. But soon she had forced her tongue into the man's mouth, kissing him with passion. Pushing him backwards onto the bed she leaned down and removed his clothes quickly. Straddling his hips she removed her own shirt exposing her breasts to the man below her.

Hesistantly he began to tease her breasts, licking and molding them with his hands and tongue. The girl slipped out of her shorts and panties. Slowly, she slipped Wolf inside of her, grinding her hips against his. Saadar moaned at the feeling building inside her. She knew this would be fantastic, but she hadn't expected it to be this amazing, from the way other demons talked.

Suddenly she was flipped over as Wolf continued to thrust faster and faster. Saadar began to moan and scream as she tore at his back. Then she kissed him, and together they climaxed.

"Wolfie, thank you for doing this..I know you love her. And I'm happy for you." Saadar smiled at Wolf

"I'm just hoping she doesn't hate me after this..But I'm glad this was with you." Wolf said.

"She won't hate you, idiot. Trust me, you're hard to hate. But since this is done, I think we need to get you back. The ball is tomorrow. And if you haven't noticed, you're covered in blood. So let's go."


	13. Explosive Dancing

Wolf fidgeted nervously, as he paced back and forth in front of Wendy's door. Unfortunately for the Wolfsbane user, he had run into a very angry Erza as he walked into Fairy Hills. The very angry scarlet haired mage had scolded him severly. "Man, she's scary." he thought as she stormed away. Putting reign on his internal struggle, Wolf knocked on Wendy's door.

Wendy froze as she heard the knock on the door. Her heart nearly beating out of her chest, she scrambled around the room.

"Charle what do I do, what do I do!," the blunette practically screamed.

"Calm down. You were fine the last time you went with Romeo." Charle replied unenthusiastically.

"Yes! But Romeo doesn't, he didn't!" Wendy replied as she bustled to the door.

Slyly the white exceed pushed a box in front of Wendy, causing her to fall. Screaming the girl fell through her door. Expecting the floor, she was met with gentle arms wrapping around her. Smiling, she pushed away looking up at Wolf as she did so. And the sight of him took her breath away. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a deep maroon tie and vest, that matched perfectly with her dress. His hair was still spiky, but he pulled it off well, and Wendy's stomach began to dance.

Wolf almost fainted when the blunette crashed through the door and into his arms. Her hair was flowing freely down her back. She wore a very nice, maroon dress accented with black. It was strapless and stopped mid-thigh. Hugging her curves perfectly, it still managed to maintain her innocent personality. Getting out of his trance, Wolf was the first to speak.

"Hey there. Shall we go?" He asked holding out his arm for her.

Smiling Wendy linked her arm with his and the two began to walk. The Guild had pooled together money to rent out a hotel for the weekend. It was a nice place, with a full buffet and was located directly off the coast. Wendy and Wolf arrived right on time, being ushered inside by Mira, who winked at Wendy. The blunette blushed deeply, understanding what Mira had meant.

Soon music started playing, causing the couples to dance. Wolf surprisingly could dance very well. Wendy became very flustered, and it had seemed she had two left feet. Gently the wolfsbane user guided her around the floor. After a few hours, dinner was served and the two headed to the main restaruant of the hotel. Wendy sat down with the rest of the guild, Wolf beside her. "Hmm I've never seen Wolf eat anything before. Does he even eat? Maybe he has bad table manners?"

Much to Wendy's astonishment, Wolf did eat, a very large, very rare steak. After dinner the guild wandered about, laughing and talking. Wolf, to Erza's dismay, lay on his sword much like a large cat. Unfortunately, the point was buried into the floor of the hotel. Wendy, laughing at his antics, was pulled to the side by Mira and Cana.

"Soo Wendy, how's everything going?" Mira asked, an evil gleam in her eye.

"Wha-what do you mean Mira?" Wendy confusedly asked.

"Your date girl, how's that hunk of man treating you?" Cana bluntly said

"Oh it's, it's no-t a-a d-d-ate!" Wendy squealed.

Laughing Cana walked away towards the bar as Mira spoke again, "Well Wendy you should go talk to him, he looks lonely."

Wendy turned towards the wolfsbane user, who was lounging, reading a book. The blunette gazed at the man, her curiosity driving her insane. There was so much about him she didn't know. And she desperately wanted to know more, considering he made her heart nearly beat from her chest when he was around. Planning on questioning him, she walked toward him. But before she made it half way, the side of the building exploded.

Men and women stormed into the building, attacking anyone they came across. Erza and the others rushed forward, while Wolf merely peered from his book. The sea of attackers stopped gazing at the wizards, but soon they parted, as a woman stepped forward. She was a tall woman, dressed in a long black coat. Her orange hair flowed freely down her back. A single scar marred her facae going over her piercing green eyes.

"Mages of Fairy Tail," the woman began in a meldoic voice, "I require you to hand over Wendy Marvell to me."

This comment caused Wolf to remove himself from his position, striding toward the woman. Leaving his sword, he stood in front of Wendy, arms crossed.

"Listen, I was having a nice time. Reading my book. Actually I was going to continue to read," Wolf began a grin breaking his serious look, "Cuz' I'm pretty sure Erza'd have whooped my ass if I broke anything other than the floor."

The grin was gone now, replaced with a look that froze Wendy in fear. "But you threatened Wendy. I'm not part of the guild, so I'm on my own plan. And if you touch her, I'll kill you. All of you."

The woman took a stepped back stunned by the man's words. Not one to be fazed by talk however she smirked.

"Alpha, Omega. Take care of this thing." She called out calmy

Two hulking men stepped forward at her call. They were twins, with short cropped brown hair and dull gray eyes. Both men wore simple boots and trousers, their upper body covered in tattoos. In each hand they carried wicked looking axes.

Wolf sighed placing his hands in his pockets, "Tch. Listen I really thi-"

The Wolf Demon was cut off as an ax embedded itself in his shoulder, splattering blood on the blunette behind him. Hearing her gasp, he scowled.

"Ow." the white haired man stated calmly, "It appears the you got Wendy's dress dirty. I really liked that dress. And I'm sure she did as well. Told ya not to touch her. Wendy with your permission, I think this lady and her friends would enjoy a dance?"

Wolf held his hand out to the girl behind him, looking at her with a soft questioning gaze. Wendy blushed furiously, taking his hand, unsure of what he meant to do. As she grasped his hand she was shocked as he suddenly began to dance with her. Moving towards the mass of enemies, the dance was soon silhouette with blood and gore. Wolf twirled the blunette in his arms, spinning her as he worked his way from person to person. And no one stood a chance. The two men, Alpha and Omega rushed forward swinging their axes wildly. Wolf dipped Wendy as he leaned to the side, catching the man with a bone crunching uppercut. Sliding Wendy quickly underneath him, he spun, removing the ax from his shoulder and burying it in the other twin's skull. Finishing the spin, Wendy found herself once again in his arms.

Wolf and Wendy's dance continued through the crowd. Wolf spinning and twirling the girl, separating them only if he had to keep her from harms way. The other guild members, had long since joined the fight, assisting the dancing couple. Soon, no one was left but the woman, who was obviously the leader. The Sky dragon slayer and her demon stopped in front of her and Wolf calmly began to speak.

"Well, Miss did you enjoy our show?" Wolf's voice was calm, but his eyes cold like he viewed the woman as a piece of meat, "Or do I need to enlighten you as well? You will not touch Wendy. Ever."

The woman blanched slightly, visibly paling at the words. She took an involuntary step back as Wolf closed the distance between her. Leaning close to her he whispered in her ear.

"If you need someone important to you healed, just ask her. She is kind and sweet. But I am not. And for her I will bear the weight of all the world's souls if I have to. I am her shadow, her demon, her omega. Your wolves are nothing more than harmless kittens in comparison to me. I will not hesitate to rip your soul from your body. I am the Demon Wolf of the West, harm that girl and you will release a hell on this world the likes of which it has never seen."

The woman jerked back as the man finished speaking. Clearing her throat she began to speak as well, "I-I am sorry. It seems I went about this the wrong way. Wendy Marvell, my daughter is very sick, and I was told you were a healer. C-could you please help my daughter?"

Wendy stood speechless, wondering why the woman hadn't just asked. Glancing at Erza she waited for her master's permission. Erza scowled, deep in thought.

"Wendy, it is your choice whether you will go." Erza began, "But you need someone to accompany you."

"Thank you master!" Wendy smiled, turning to Wolf, "Wolf would you please go with me?"

The wolfsbane wizard had been silent through the exchange. He had resumed his position upon his sword, sprawled out like a lazy cat. Tilting his head to the side, he smiled his devilish grin. Stretching, the man removed his sword from the floor with a sickening crunch. Walking up to Wendy he threw his arm around, causing her to blush furiously.

"Yeah sure." Wolf smiled, "I'll always be here for you Wendy."

Wndy stuttered unsure of what to say. Wolf removed his sword from his back, tossing it to Erza. She caught it, well grasped it, before the sheer weight pulled her down to the ground.

"Yo, Strawberry Lady," Wolf said with a grin, "Train with that while I'm gone. It'll help. Later everyone."

Dragging Wendy in toe, he strode out of the hotel, following the mystery woman.


	14. A Little Bit Better

Wof sat with Wendy on the train, a bewildered expression. She was very green in the face and close to throwing up. And it had happened as soon as he said the word train. It would take three days by train to reach Fyrst, the town they needed to get to. Tiadama, the woman who had requested then at the ball, had given them directions and a map. Looking at the blunette with concern, Wolf gently pulled her towards him, so that her head was lying on his lap.

"Weird to think dragon slayers get thier asses kicked by somethin' that couldn't. Haha I can't wait to rub it in Gajeel and Natsu's faces. Man I wonder how similiar our sense of smell is?"

Three days and a very red dragon slayer later, Wendy and Wolf were deep in the forest around Fyrst headed towards it's main village. However, it was getting dark so the two decided to rest. Wolf started a small fire, and Wendy began to talk to him.

"Wolf, I-I w-was wondering maybe if you could tell me about yourself?" the blunette choked out.

"Sure thing Wendy, whatcha wanna know?" Wolf smiled

"Well I noticed I'm one of the few people you call by name? Why is that?" Wendy began

"Hmm well it depends on the person really. Normally I associate people by thier scents, unless they already have a name I know of, like Salamander."

"Oh, are your powers similiar to dragon slayers then?"

"Hmm in strength and power no. I have no doubt any of you could beat me if you trained for it. Our more animalistic nature is somewhat similiar. I can hear better than most dragon slayers, but I only focus on the whole scent of a person, rather than breaking it down. And wolves are more pack oriented as well."

"Focus on the whole scent?"

"Yeah like Titania, she smells madly like strawberries, it's like her personal underlying scent. It mostly cancels out the others."

"You said you're a Wolfsbane magic user. Is that to kill the wolves you told me about?"

"No...it's just used to kill and destroy. I can fight just about anything..except a demon-slayer, or more particularly a wolf demon slayer."

"Then both of those types of mages could hurt you?"

"Severly..demons heal from a fight with another demon. And almost no scarring ever remains. But a slayer. They'll mess us up big time."

"So is that why you haven't fought Gray?"

"Naw, the Evil Snowman doesn't know eactly what he can do yet."

"Is there a reason that you're so..distant, with me at least?"

"Wendy, I'm not really the kind of person you want to get to know."

"But you never talk about anything ever. Like other family, or if there's a special someone. What about Saadar?"

"Saadar's just a friend, we've been friends for awhile. Her and Ketz, even though for half of it Ketz was trying to kill me."

"Wait, what do I smell like to you?" Wendy asked the question before she realized how awkward it sounded.

"Hmm, you smell..like peace. When your scent hits me it's like a breeze, but a freshness that just washes away all the bad that was before it." Wolf grinned, "Hey we're here!"

Wendy nodded as the two walked into the town. But the sight before them wasn't at all what they expected. A pungent smell filled the air, allowing them to smell nothing but it's stench. No people were around, in fact it seemed as if there hadn't been any for awhile. Slowly the slayer and demon made thier way to the center of town. And soon all hell broke loose. Suddenly the two were surrounded. Well if you count 30 dark mages as being surrounded. Wolf smirked knowng that they'd both be fine. That was until hestepped through the crowd.

He was similar to Wolf in size, and he had short cropped white hair. The man wore black and red armor, with a simple chest plate, and the shoulders bore a large spike. There were greaves over his trousers and boots. Resting on his shoulder was a nagita. But what struck Wendy the most about the man were the scars on his face, 5 long scars went from his forhead over his left eye, which were a bright green color.

"Well well well," the newcomers voice was like dripping honey, "I didn't expect to see you here. Two birds with one stone. Find yourself a new master, Ryu?"

Wolf inhaled sharply, "Wendy, you need to leave as fast as you can."

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" the blunette screeched.

"Wendy, you have to...I can't protect you from this." Wolf sounded defeated as he spoke.

"Finally admitting I'm better than you, Ryu? Mother would be so proud," The scarred man spoke again.

"Who are you! And what do you want with him!" Wendy asked boldly, glaring at the man.

Said man glanced toward Wendy as he spoke, "Well, we need you to heal someone very special to us. And as for him, frankly I just want him to die. And me? I'm just his absolute favorite older brother."


	15. No, I'll Fucking Kill You

Wendy gasped as she registered what the man had said. She didn't know Wolf had any surviving family. "WENDY MOVE!", the blunette felt herself being shoved from the side. Stunned, she glanced up to see Wolf.

"Oh shit this is really gonna su-" the wolf demon was cut off as his brother's weapon impaled him in the stomach. Sending him flying backwards, Wolf's back slammed against a tree. Falling to the ground, he lay there unmoving. Wendy was scared. Over the past few months, she had seen Wolf fight countless enemies. He had bested Erza, the current master of Fairy Tail. Some people just looked at him and cowered in fear. But here, now, he was crumpled in the dirt like a dying dog.

Wendy felt the tears begin to fall, hot and stingy in her eyes. Staring at Wolf, she was rooted to the spot. Until a voice, broke her out of her sorrow.

"Aww, is the little dragon sad? Shedding worthless tears, for a worthless demon." taunted the scarred man.

Wendy spun around enraged, "SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HIS BROTHER OR NOT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!"

"I know he left me. And I know he sold his soul. He's also outlived any welcome on this earth. But you wouldn't know would you? About any of his sins, or his dear brother Viktor. No one ever does." the man named Viktor sneered.

Wendy, had enough after that. She rushed forward, fast, as she activated her dragon force. Rage in her eyes she began to pummel the man named Viktor. " **Sky Dragon's Talon**!" The man grunted with the force of the attack. " **Wing Attack** " Sending the man flying the enraged dragon slayer, continued her onslaught. Soon the man was bloody and bruised, kneeling before the raging woman.

However before Wendy, could deliver another blow, she felt a sharp pain connect with the side of her head. Her vision went black, and she crumpled to the ground. Tiadama strode up, dusting off her hands as she looked in contempt at Viktor.

"Pfft, letting a little girl beat you is pathetic," she scoffed, as sh begn to heal the man.

Grunting the demon slayer stretched, "I kill demons not dragons. Get it right bitch."

"The Master would be displeased if he heard such talk."

"Yeah, just because he dicked you down to talk all formal, doesn't mean I have to. Formalities are for show."

"Well we best be getting her back. Shame, she would be a powerful ally."

"Or a powerful pain in the ass." Viktor said as he slung Wendy over his shoulder and began walking away.

"Your spear? Are you leaving it.?" Tiadama questioned.

"I made it to kill him, no one else was worthy of that weapon. I hate him..I do. But I can't say I don't respect him. He's strong, but the longer that's there, the quicker he'll die. Let's go."

And the two began to walk away, carrying an unconcious Wendy and leaving behind a dying demon. Soon the three were swallowed by the forest.

 **Hey guys, for those of you that read or follow this story, I am so sorry for the long waits. I personally hate waiting but work takes me..hmm let's go with abroad, very often so I don't always have access to the finer things in life like internet or decent meals. But anways, here it is, expect a new update very very soon.**


	16. History, Memories,

Pain. That was all the demon could feel, was pain. It wasn't physical pain. He had often dealt with physical pain. Quite often actually in his lifetime, and he had found a simple way to negate it, almost as if it wasn't there. But this pain, it was new to the man. He couldn't understand it's reason for being. All he knew, was that it happened when Wendy's face flashed across his mind. And that was all he saw, Wendy's face and darkness. Until suddenly he awoke to a very vibrant light, and as soon as he did his power spiked.

Erza gasped as she felt the massive increase in power. Many members began to collapse. "Wolf, she thought, I have to tell him." As quickly as she could, she ran upstairs and broke through the infirmary door. Hesitantly she place her hand on the man's shoulder. The magic pressure dropped and she thought she calmed him, until he looked up at her with those eyes. The eyes of a predator, heartless, emotionless eyes, looking at her as if she were a piece of meat, not even worth the time of day.

"My sword," Wolf ground out, his voice primal and raw.

Erza shakily nodded, and requipped the massive sword. In her mind it could barely even be called that. On the day he left it for her to use she had studied it closely. A large sword at least 7 feet and length and 2 in width. It was like a large piece of steel used to break enemies with it's shear weight. But it was sharp, heavy, made for cleaving. Wolf grabbed the blade, and vanished. As Erza turned to leave she screamed, finally noticing the new arrival.

"Well, it looks like my General has decided to act hastily again." Sadaar said as she examined her nails.

"W what do you mean" Erza stuttered out as she struggled to regain her composure.

"I mean you just unleashed a monster. Let me enighten you on Wolf's history. That mockery of a book you have downstairs explaining his past has no date yes? And if you ask anyone about the event were he destroyed his entire village you always receive different answers?"

Erza nodded her head and the demoness continued, "Thats because it happened over 700 years ago."

"What do you mean! He's barely older than Wendy!"

"Exactly what I said. He beat you with a sword because he's trained longer than you. He's stronger than all of you, because he's trained longer. But there's a drawback to this power. He has a bloodlust, that he usually keeps hidden and locked away. However, you've just released that onto those mages that took Wendy."

"Wait what do you mean!? Why is he immortal? How is this bloodlust worse than what he's already done?"

"He isn't immortal. He's cursed, stuck at the age of 19 until he kills he ever cursed him. After that he will live a full life, and eventually die. But he will never kill that person. And it isn't worse than anything he's already done, Wolfie's soul is blacker than mine. It's that he will not care if he is injured in the process. He will fight until he either saves Wendy or dies."

"And why won't he kill this person who cursed him?"

"Ah that is because it his dear sweet baby sister, who has taken up the role of Lilith Queen of Hell, and Mother of All Demons. Only a female may challenge the Queen to combat. And our laws are absolute."

"I have to go help him, do you know where he is?"

"No I don't, but all you have to do is follow the screaming. This world hasn't missed the Demon Wolf of the West. Oh no." Sadaar said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, Erza stopped the Demoness, before the map was changed, Wolf got his name. What town did he destroy?"

"Hahaha my dear, his name references the Western countries, meaning Fiore. And the town he burned to the ground, why it was none other than Magnolia." Sadaar winked before disappearing. Erza rushed downstairs to assemble a team, they had to save Wendy.

WITH WOLF

Wolf ran like a crazed beast, as he followed the scent that brought him peace. The calm before the storm. She was close, closer than any of them had thought. The scent brought him to the outskirts of Magnolia, high on the mountain ranges. And looking below he saw where she would be. Never in his life did he think that he would come back here. To a place he built, a place that stored his entire history, his soldiers, his friends. Castle Fang of the House of the Wolf.. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
